


The Gift

by Cerianex



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys' Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerianex/pseuds/Cerianex
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are spending another Christmas together - but this year Kageyama has something special planned...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	The Gift

"Bakageyama!" The ginger yelled, pushing the tall raven away forcefully. Kageyama grunted, sneering at Hinata with an annoyed expression as the smaller boy nuzzled his face in the blankets of their bed. "It's too eeeaarly." Hinata groaned. He flipped his body around to face away from Kageyama, which angered the setter even more. He stood up with a sigh, and without hesitation, ripped the blankets clean off the bed in one swift motion, leaving Hinata's bare white ass exposed. The ginger squealed and covered himself, sitting up in a fetal position. "Get out of bed, dumbass! It's already noon - and quit acting like I've never seen your ass before!" Kageyama huffed and stomped out of the room, leaving the small spiker pouting on the mattress. After a few more moments, he was up and getting dressed (taking his sweet time, of course). He threw on some jeans and a striped t-shirt before trampling down the stairs like a maniac, remembering Christmas was only a few days away. 

Kageyama was cooking breakfast in the kitchen - the smell of toast and syrup filling the air. Hinata's eyes lit up with excitement. "Kageyama! Are you making French toast?!" He squealed, running over to spy on his tall boyfriend. He nodded, flipping a slice of bread over in a pan on the stove. Hinata began to jump up and down, and run in circles like a child. Kageyama glanced over his shoulder at the sight of his crazy boyfriend, and a laugh escaped from his mouth. Hinata was such an idiot, but he found it so adorable sometimes. 

The ginger was waiting impatiently at the table, kicking his feet on the ground over and over as the raven brought out the food. As soon as the plate was placed in front of him - it was devoured. Kageyama watched the idiot practically swallow the bites whole, licking the crumbs from his lips here and there. He chuckled, and began eating his toast as well. When they were finished, Hinata had syrup and crumbs all over his face, and a huge smile of course. The sight made Kageyama's heart melt, as much as he hated to admit. He stood up to make himself a cup of coffee, glancing out the window contently. He sipped on the bitter substance, as he hated creamer in his coffee, and found himself thinking about how Hinata would react to his gifts this Christmas. He hoped he'd love them, and he hoped he'd do good. Last Christmas, his gift to Hinata was a sweater and a brand new volleyball, along with some knee pads and other useful practice things. All of which Hinata did love, however, this year he wanted his gift to be more meaningful, something he thought on for a very long time, that he knew was the right choice. He just hoped Hinata would love the idea as much as he did. As his thoughts trailed off, he felt arms wrap around his stomach and a warmth against his back. Kageyama smiled, placing his cup on the counter and turning to embrace the small spiker. He hugged him tightly, placing gentle kisses across Hinata's cheek, making him giggle and hold him tighter. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" Hinata teased, laying a quick kiss on Kageyama's lips. 

"Nothing." Kageyama ruffled his hand through Hinata's hair and wiped some leftover crumbs from his chin, admiring how adorable his boyfriend was. Hinata melted into his touch, almost purring. Kageyama loved it. He loved him.

~~~

Kageyama pulled his sweater over his head as he felt a little chilly. It was dark out, the sound of rain hitting the roof and falling from the drain outside echoed around the house. Hinata came prancing down the stairs, wearing the cutest oversized Christmas sweater adorned with reindeer and snowflakes. In his arms, he held a stack of small wrapped presents and what looked like an envelope resting on the top of the stack. He placed the boxes under their Christmas tree Kageyama had set up last week, and the raven watched as Hinata smiled and brushed his orange locks from his eyes. The spiker turned to face him. 

"Kageyama! Get everything ready!" He sighed, remembering Hinata's mother and sister were going to be visiting for Christmas tomorrow. He didn't mind, although he'd much rather spend the whole day with his beloved and only him. Kageyama let out a yawn, face stretching wide with exhaustion. "Yeah yeah." he mumbled, dragging himself upstairs to grab the presents he had hid away. He had to keep them in the attack, because a certain someone would not stop trying to peak for the past month. He set up the small ladder and climbed to the top, yanking open the attic door with a grunt. There he found the two neatly wrapped boxes, topped with comically large red bows. He scooped them up in his arms and headed back downstairs.

~~~

Hinata sipped on his hot chocolate, eyes glued to the television. He was sprawled onto Kageyama's stomach, the raven cradling him in his arms and combing his fingers through his hair ever so gently. Hinata chugged the last of his drink before stretching his arm to place the empty mug on the coffee table in front of the television. He turned his attention to Kageyama, who was already dozing off, eyelids fluttering shut. He smiled, leaning down to touch noses with his lover and place a gentle kiss on his lips. The raven's eyes opened, meeting Hinata's. Before he could pull away, Kageyama was wrapping his arms around the spiker's neck and pulling him in for a deeper, longer kiss. His tongue explored every part of Hinata's mouth, their lips moving together with passion and rhythm, with no time to catch a breath. Kageyama clenched and tugged at the smaller boy's locks, resulting in a soft whimper that had escaped from his throat. This excited the raven even more. He bit down on Hinata's lip and caressed his thighs, which were now slightly quivering. Their tongues swirled and danced, hands tugging and rubbing and gripping onto each other desperately as they wanted more and more. Finally, Hinata pulled away and broke the kiss in a gasping mess. His hands trailed down Kageyama's torso until he reached the bottom of his sweater, yanking it off aggressively. Kageyama smirked, and quickly did the same for Hinata. The ginger's small hands travelled down, grazing over Kageyama's bulge. The raven shuttered at the touch, which excited him all too much. Before he could take the rest of Kageyama's clothes off, he felt a hand slip under his trousers. Hinata yelped as his hands began pumping up and down, kissing down his tender neck. Hinata thrust with his movements, losing patience very quickly. He unbuttoned his boyfriend's jeans and tore them off messily along with his own. Hinata straddled the raven, positioning himself so that his lover could fit just right. Without hesitation, Kageyama pushed himself inside, resulting in a low growl from Hinata. He was extremely tight, and Kageyama let out a small moan as he slipped in deeper. The spiker arched his back, and forced himself all the way down on Kageyama's manhood, taking in every inch of him with a throaty gasp. Kageyama bit his lip and quivered, feeling Hinata tight around his cock. He dug his fingers into the pale flesh of his hips, guiding him forward and back, slowly. Once Hinata got used to the feeling, he began moving faster - thrusting and gasping with his boyfriend deep inside him. "Ah-ah-right there-" Hinata moaned, arching his back once more and letting his mouth fall open in bliss. The sight sent shivers down Kageyama's spine, pushing him closer to the edge. He grabbed at Hinata, pulling him down to kiss him messily, while digging his fingers into his thighs and thrusting harder and faster. Hinata couldn't hold back his whimpers and gasps and moans, mouth hanging open as he panted against his boyfriend's neck. Kageyama threw his head back, groaning as the heat pooled up in his stomach. "Ka-Kageyama-ah!-F-fuck! Ah-a-ah! I'm close-" Kageyama pulled out, flipping Hinata onto his stomach and lifting his ass high in the air before slamming himself back inside him. His thrusts were getting faster, more rough and uneven. The ginger was a gasping mess under him, and with a few more thrusts, Hinata yelped and arched his back, shooting his load all over the couch. After a few moments, Kageyama soon followed, quivering as he came inside him with a loud moan. The two collapsed onto one another, panting heavily and trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Hinata curled up alongside his setter, a warm smile growing on his face. He nuzzled into his chest, inhaling that familiar sweet scent of Kageyama that he loved. "I love you, Tobio." He muttered with a raspy whisper, closing his eyes and cuddling up closer to his beloved. Kageyama's heart melted, and he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him even closer, nuzzling his chin in his orange locks. "I love you too, Shoyo." They fell asleep to the sound of rain outside, and the warmth of their bodies intertwined. 

~~~

Hinata was already awake and bouncing on Kageyama. "Wake up! It's present time! Get up, Kageyama!" The small ginger kicked at Kageyama playfully, tugging at his arm as he woke with a groan. Hinata didn't stop until the raven had been pulled so hard he slipped from the couch and landed on the floor, hitting his head in the process. He shot up and gritted his teeth angrily, shooting the ginger a glance that sent shivers down the boy's spine. "oops..." Hinata muttered, taking a step back with a slight smile. Kageyama threw his head back with a sigh, pulling himself up while mumbling something under his breath that sounded a lot like "Stupid Hinata". He glanced over at his boyfriend, who was running in circles and shouting about presents like an idiot. It somehow seemed cute to Kageyama, and a smile grew on his face as he shook his head. "Yeah yeah, dumbass." 

Kageyama opened his presents first. They wanted to get their exchange done before Hinata's family came over, as tradition. The first box was full of (expensive) volleyball gear. There were knee pads, a pair of very nice sports shoes, a new water bottle and volleyball. Kageyama laughed, seeing as how he had bought the same things for Hinata one year. "What's so funny!?" He shouted with a pout. Kageyama said nothing, just brought him in for a big kiss, which ultimately shut him up. The next box was full of ramen, mochi, and all of Kageyama's favorite snacks. It had only been a few moments before the raven's mouth was filled with treats. The two laughed and shared a box of pocky before an envelope was handed Kageyama's way. He paused, taking the envelope from Hinata's hand. "Now what is this?" He teased, wiping chocolate from his mouth. "Just open iiiit" Hinata whined, practically hopping up and down. Kageyama tore it open, pulling out a folded piece of paper. 

'Kageyama,

I know I suck with words, so I'm writing this letter in hopes to better explain how feel. I wanted to tell you how thankful I am to have you, and how much you've done for me. I am the happiest when I'm with you, and these past four years have been the best I've ever had, all thanks to you! I'm so glad I met you, and I'm so glad to be able to with you all this time. I hope we stay together forever! 

Love, Hinata'

Kageyama looked up from the paper to see an embarrassed Hinata, shifting in his seat and avoiding all eye contact with him. Kageyama couldn't explain the feeling he felt in this moment, but it was a wonderful feeling. He knew Hinata felt the same way, and so, he took this moment as an opportunity, a chance to give him his gift. Kageyama pulled a small box from his back pocket, a smile growing on his face. He was extremely nervous before he had read that letter, but now, he knew it was the perfect time. He wasn't afraid. Kageyama took a knee in front of Hinata, preparing for the biggest moment of his life. He knew this was what he wanted. He needed to spend every day with Hinata, he needed him in his life. He was the only one who could make him as happy as he'd been. He was the one he wanted. There was a puzzled expression on Hinata's face, then it was pure shock and wide eyes when he realized what was happening. He watched Kageyama open the box and meet his eyes with a look of knowing, a look of confidence. Excitement filled Hinata, his brought his hands to cover his mouth in disbelief. This was happening, it was really happening. Hinata never would have thought Kageyama had it in him to propose, especially not at this moment. He wasn't prepared in the slightest, he had no time to think. But he didn't have to think about his answer, of course. He knew what he wanted. Kageyama took a deep breath, holding the ring up. "I love you so much, Hinata, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me the happiest, and I want to be with you forever, too." He almost mumbled the last words, trying not to shy away and stay confident and hold his gaze. "Will you marry me, Shoyo?" Hinata was already jumping on the raven, causing the two idiots to collapse painfully onto the floor. Hinata had the biggest smile on his face as he nuzzled his face against Kageyama's. "Of course, Bakageyama!" Kageyama smiled, holding his beloved close to him. 

~~~

Hinata spent the majority of the day showing off his new fancy ring to his family and little sister - which made Kageyama chuckle to himself. Hinata's mother was so excited - possibly just as excited as Hinata himself. She kept hugging him and hugging Kageyama and talking about wedding plans, which Kageyama hadn't even begun to think about it. After opening the rest of the presents and singing along to Christmas music for a few hours, Hinata's little sister, Natsu, pranced up to Kageyama. She held her hands out to him, which contained a small paper crane. Her mother laughed. "Natsu has been practicing her origami skills lately. She's gotten very good at it." She swirled a glass of wine in her hand with a smile. Kageyama grinned, taking the crane and bringing Natsu in for a hug. "Thank you, Natsu." The little girl smiled, hugging the raven back and running off to play with Hinata.

For the rest of the night the family drank and cheered and danced, celebrating the newly engaged couple and all the joy that the day had brought. It was a wonderful Christmas, the best they ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Sorry if this was a bit messy, I rushed it a bit in the end >.<  
> But I absolutely had to write the two of them getting engaged because why not? - Also! I've been writing nothing but fluff with these two, so just a heads up because the next fic I'm writing is gonna have a lot of angst (poor Hinata) and I'm so sorry in advance. But other than that I am also planning a yandere! Hinata AU, if that's something you all would like to see. Let me know what you thought and if you would like more!


End file.
